Tequila Teyla
by drewandian
Summary: written for the OTL fest ficathon on LiveJournal.  Prompt was Teyla/Elizabeth, getting my buzz on and the prompter wanted femslash...


Title: Tequila Teyla  
Author: drewandian  
Rating: M  
Prompt (including the number!): 172. Elizabeth/Teyla - trying to get my buzz(slash)  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings*: none that I can think of  
Disclaimer: not mine, I would have done it way better ;)

Teyla waved the door to her quarters open. "Elizabeth!" she exclaimed, a confused look on her face. "Is everything okay?"

Elizabeth grinned sheepishly and held up a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. "We have this custom on Earth, after a particularly hard day – " her voice trailed off.

Teyla nodded. "John mentioned something earlier." She stepped aside to let Elizabeth enter the room, waving the door closed behind them.

Elizabeth caught sight of candles flickering from all around the room and heard the soft strains of traditional Athosian music. "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt anything!" she exclaimed, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"It is all right – I was just getting ready to meditate. It's what I do after a mission as stressful as this one was. I do not mind the interruption though." Teyla smiled warmly and led Elizabeth to the mat she had spread on the floor in the center of the candles. "Besides, I really do enjoy learning about Earth's traditions." she continued, gesturing for Elizabeth to join her on the floor.

Elizabeth sunk to the floor, tucking her legs beneath her and placing the shot glasses in front of her. She poured out two shots and passed one to Teyla.

Teyla watched as Elizabeth threw back her shot and then did the same, hissing as the amber liquid burned its way down her throat.

Elizabeth bit back a grin. "Ah, yeah, sorry about that – tequila has a little bite to it; but it grows on you." She poured out two more shots and handed Teyla hers.

Teyla did her shot, deciding that Elizabeth was right, the second shot certainly did go down easier. And the warm, fuzzy buzz she was starting to get felt nice too.

Two more shots apiece and both women were feeling pretty loopy and their conversation had degraded to jokes and giggles.

Teyla's giggles dissolved into a yawn. "I am sorry. The stress seems to have caught up with me." She stretched and smiled sleepily at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stifled a yawn of her own. "It's okay. It certainly has been a long day – I should go; let you get some sleep." She stretched her arms above her head and moved to stand up. The two women leaned forward at the same time, bumping heads in the process.

"Ow! Oh I'm so sorry!" Elizabeth babbled as she pulled back and rubbed her forehead.

Teyla laughed and rubbed her own head. She stood in one fluid movement, although not as gracefully as she usually moved, and held her hand out to help Elizabeth to her feet. "It's all right. It only hurt for a second."

Elizabeth took the Athosian's hand and giggled in agreement. "Right. Only hurt a little – " her voice trailed off as she caught the flicker of the candles in Teyla's eyes. Her breath caught as she noticed (not for the first time either) how striking Teyla was.

When Elizabeth's gaze lingered on Teyla's mouth a little longer than usual, Teyla offered her a confused look and started to ask if everything was all right.

Elizabeth's mouth came crashing down on hers before she could form the words.

Teyla's breath caught in her throat and for a split second her body went completely rigid. Elizabeth moved to pull away, to apologize, only to be surprised by Teyla's hand snaking around and pulling Elizabeth's face back down to hers.

Their tongues tangled together, battling for dominance, the kiss wild and frenzied; full of a passion and heat neither woman knew they'd felt until just now.

As if it they had a mind of their own, Elizabeth's hands traveled from Teyla's hips, over her tight, flat abdomen and ghosting over her breasts. Teyla gasped at the feather light touch, her nipples hardening to little peaks instantly. She moaned lightly into Elizabeth's mouth, her hips bucking toward the taller woman's.

Elizabeth took the hem of Teyla's shirt in her hands and pulled it over her head, letting it drop to the floor and reaching down to tease Teyla's already erect nipples.

Teyla pulled Elizabeth toward her, walking backwards and guiding her to the bed. She nudged Elizabeth back onto the bed and began methodically removing Elizabeth's clothes. Elizabeth's breath sped up in anticipation of Teyla's hands and mouth on her body.

Teyla stepped back and raked her eyes over Elizabeth's naked form on her bed, the candle light creating dancing shadows on her ivory skin. "You are gorgeous." she breathed, moving her body over Elizabeth's, kissing her way up from Elizabeth's hip, pausing to take a pink nipple in her mouth and teasing it with her tongue.

Elizabeth's back arched off of the bed, the moist heat of Teyla's mouth on her breast driving her wild and sending a shock of arousal straight to her clit. Her hips bucked into Teyla and she cried out.

Teyla smiled against Elizabeth's breast and moved her hand down to tease Elizabeth's clit. Elizabeth called out Teyla's name as her body lifted from the bed. Teyla slid two fingers into Elizabeth, sighing when she felt how wet and hot the other woman had gotten for her.

Teyla worked her fingers in and out of Elizabeth slowly, bringing her lover to a slow climax. She grinned when Elizabeth's body went rigid and she cried out one last time. She moved her thumb to tease Elizabeth's clit more, helping her ride out her orgasm, before moving up to kiss Elizabeth gently.

Elizabeth fought to catch her breath and took Teyla by the shoulders. In one fluid motion she flipped the petite woman onto her back and moved to remove her pants. She stopped for a moment and took in the contrast of her pale skin against Teyla's darker skin and sighed contentedly.

She caught Teyla's eye for a split second before moving to kiss her way down Teyla's tight, toned belly. She teased Teyla's belly button with her tongue, smirking when the other woman squirmed and giggled quietly.

When she couldn't take it anymore, Elizabeth moved her head down between Teyla's legs, using the tip of her tongue to tease Teyla's clit.

She lapped and nipped as Teyla writhed below her, the Athosian's throaty moans filling the room. When Teyla began to quiver beneath her, Elizabeth deftly slid two fingers into Teyla, using them and her tongue to bring Teyla to an explosive climax.

She felt Teyla's hand on her head and looked up to meet Teyla's eyes. She grinned at the satiated look on Teyla's face and moved up the other woman's body slowly. She kissed Teyla deeply, not letting the Athosian catch her breath.

Teyla broke off the kiss and smiled sleepily at Elizabeth. Elizabeth rolled onto her back and pulled Teyla into her arms.

They laid quietly together, their breathing finally evening out, not ready to break the spell with words and explanations.

Finally, Teyla giggled quietly. "How many other Earth traditions end this way?" she asked cheekily.

Elizabeth laughed against Teyla's temple and kissed her gently. "Oh, a few, I guess." she answered just as cheekily.

"I think I might like Earth quite a bit." Teyla returned, as both women dissolved into giggles.


End file.
